Monthly Merge 1: Mayday
A world that was made by 10 Crazy People,downloaded from the Hamumu website for Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese. Key of Lunacy awarded after you complete all 12 scenarios in Disasterpiece Theater. Action (Hammer Keychain) You have 60 seconds to drive to the exit.Get to it. The Creeping Cone that spawns in the middle of the journey has the Hammer Keychain. Ambush (Pumpkin Keychain) You have 2 options 1.Run all the way to the south and grab the radio for backup. 2.Fight the invading Evil Clones. Whatever it is,you have to stop the base from being literally completely wrecked tile by tile. For the Pumpkin Keychain,here it is. Emergency After Emergency! (Rocket Keychain) Check the mailbox outside,ride the You-Go to the other end,grab the Firepower,mash Dust Devil for a Brain,then go further,mash the Ghost for the other brain,make it through the maze and finish. For the Rocket Keychain,it's here at the beginning in the darkness. Dr Lunatics Return For Secret Level The Ultimate Emergency, it's at the bottom right corner in the darkness of the level. Otherwise,what you have to do is trim all the Grass,mash all the Pizza & the Handy,push the chairs into the purple tile,then drive the You-Go home to finish. The Ultimate Emergency (Secret Level) Yeah,it's one messed up level.You have to quickly get the Hammer and mash those Mad Millennium Bugs over very messed up terrain. Bouapha,Fireman (Squash Keychain) You have 45 seconds to drive there and rescue the bunny.Get to it. The Squash Keychain is inside the cupboard of the house. Late for School Drive to school,head for the second bottom right room,that's grade 4. For the Candle of the level,it's in the Library nearby. Disasterpiece Theater 1st scenario:You must hit the "Asteroid" with all 5 shots of the Freeze Ray or you lose. 2nd scenario:You have hit 5 bounders with the Freeze Ray to hold it in place to become 5 Snowballs. 3rd scenario:Note:You need to walk by the brown Xs to plant the bombs,not over them,or you will waste them,then hit the detonation switch. 4th scenario:Just push the wall tiles until the beach is completely walled away. 5th scenario: Find the keys and shut down the reactor. 6th scenario: Walk over all of the panels inside the reactor room. 7th scenario: Quickly use the Mutant Bug Spray around and hit the Crazy Eggs with them. 8th scenario:(Note: the fertilizer trigger did not work the first time round for me.So i had to win through all the scenarios before it worked) Otherwise,grab the "stone" fertilizer in the middle of the field and then bump all the grasses to finish. 9th scenario:This, basicallly is a test of patience and how well you know the Dr L Monster ai.Remember to grab the trees and grass as well.Here's a few tips for the monsters: For the obvious monsters that charge at Bouapha,just lure them to the entrance of the boat. For the more weirder passive aggressive monsters like Whatsit and Thingie,you need to be more bait and obvious to allow them to attack you,as in stay within their range. This is quite how i did it for these kinds of enemies.The Dr L spider enemy ai tends to be like this.They wander off if you are not within a few squares and visible to them.They will only "follow" you when they have a clear shot at hurting you. 10th scenario: Grab the patchwood at the back of the boat and fix the hole at the bottom of the 2nd layer of the boat. 11th scenario: Grab the Swapgun & blue key at both ends of the level,then swap with a Dark Vampire on the other side of the lake and rush into the Blue Door,then take the Cone and watch as the Loony Zoomer flies away. 12th scenario: Grab the barrel and seal the breach with it,grab the Candle and finish. Saving Bunny Drive all the way to Bunny's house,mash the badguys,then drive to the hospital to finish. For the Candle,you have to sneak through the trees near your house to this house,mash the Mushrooms here to get it. Abduction Just mash badguys,grab the Brains and leave.The Candle of the level in hidden passage in the third room.For dealing with the Dark Vampire,hit the lamp. Category:Monthly Merge Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Add On from Hamumu Website